


We are proud of you

by LightandDarkness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, slight depression, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightandDarkness/pseuds/LightandDarkness
Summary: Chazz thinks about his relationship with his brothers and decides to become the King of Games.





	We are proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> this is my first fanfiction and english is not my mother tongue, so if you find any mistakes let me know so I can correct them. Thank you.

I'm sorry. I have disappointed you and the family. I wasn't strong enough and will never be. Now I'm lying here. On my bed, with tears in my eyes and try to surpress a sob. I'm so sorry. I wanted that your are proud of me. Once said "Well done! You're worth it to call yourself Princeton!", to take me in your arms and that we - at least for a short moment - can be a happy family again. No more yelling at each other what a failure they are. Nobody should carry the burden, that is connected with the name 'Princeton', on its own. But I can't. I'm simply too weak. Surely you dream of a life without me. I just slow you down, that's the way it has always been. You were always the best and I... I was always the loser, the black sheep in our family. 

How much would I wish that we could laugh together, be carefree again and goofing around. But nobdy is allowed to know this thoughts. Nobody is allowed to notice this weakness. Not even you.

I force myself to put an end to the tears. To be strong . I put on a smile and go back to you in the living room.

Even when you wouldn't admit it, I know you would miss my annoying presence.

You look at me, ask how I am and I'm just saying that everything is okay. Because I have to be strong. For the name 'Princeton'. For you. Because you expect it from me. Like so many people.

Don't worry. I'll be the best in duel monsters. I'll be stronger than Yugi and Kaiba together. It will take some time, but I will live up to the name 'Princeton'. You can count on me.

In the hope that one day you will say it.

**"Well done. We are proud of you."**


End file.
